earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Pripyat
Pripyat Pripyat was created on December 10, 2018 by KyorisDaCat, originally to be primarily based off the Chernobyl Power Plant, but soon evolved to become a good sized town with a downtown, market plaza, and of course the reactor, though not exactly fitting its supposed soviet building style in the end. History Beginnings In the beginning, KyorisDaCat, the founder and current mayor of Pripyat, decided to head over here as to create the Chernobyl Power Plant as a sort of joke. After creating the town, he was thinking of either joining Byzantium, which had towns all along his way up the Dneiper, or Baltoslavia (current day Intermarium). A few days later he was invited by ScaryDragon_, the leader of Baltoslavia, to join the nation, in which he promptly agreed. A highway was built from Viciebsk down south to Pripyat, and the town was soon connected to the nation's canal system after a bit of digging. The Reactor The reactor, which was to be the centerpiece of the town, was constructed in about a month (excluding the interior), with the primary issues being that of the concrete (bone meal) and that of the black stripes around the reactor, as ink sacs were extremely expensive at the time. Kyoris decided to end the reactor halfway to reactor core #2 from #3, as the building was already gigantic, and he was tired of cutting down the evil trees in his way. Downtown After continuing the shell of the reactor, the city was expanded north, splitting at a small fountain just north of the west flank of the reactor, with a road leading north and one west-northwest. The main downtown was made across the Pripyat River down the northward heading road, and the first citizen was let into the city, to build as he wished. The citizen build haphazardly and left with the materials given to him to make another town, only to leave the server soon after. Kyoris realized his mistakes, and decided to instead pre-build houses, having a lot more success in making a downtown this way, though at this point there was still only him and the town. The Market Plaza Around late February, the leader of the Minskan Rus (again an old name of Intermarium), ScaryDragon_, decided to pass the nation onto KyorisDaCat due to various reasons, making Pripyat the capital of the nation. Kyoris now turns his attention to quickly expanding west to make a market for the nation spawn, blowing his newly acquired gold all on claims, and collecting clay for bricks, etc. His effort was helped by the temporary joining of CodeNameW, who gave him 64 gold in return for a nation and 9 stacks of bricks for free. The market plaza was completed in less than a week, and various building around it was constructed, though no one up to now has decided to set up a shop in the market plaza Buildings Chernobyl Power Plant As stated from earlier, the reactor was the first building ever of the town (not including a canal station), and is the largest building in the region. Currently it has one reactor core (#4, the one that exploded in 1986) and a rail station where the ventilation build would be. Reactor core #3 has yet to be made out of laziness, and may be repurposed as a mayor's office/parliament. Pripyat Main Station A minecart station made originally for the aesthetics of the market square, situated to the northwest of the nation spawn; it is currently about 75% on the way to finishing a circle line between the downtown, reactor, and said station. Another rail line leads out west, as part of the planned rail line to Neu Berlin as proposed by Wilhelm I, the leader of the Kaiserreich. Important People Primarily just KyorisDaCat, who made and maintained the city up to now. (I mean what do you want for a town with 1 active member lol) Subdivisions Pripyat is primarily divided into three districts, while a fourth is likely to be made in the future if its expansion allows for it. The districts are: * Chernobyl - Self-explanatory * Kyakis - The downtown regions of the town, primarily residential. * Rykir - The business district surrounding and including the market plaza. * Arkaiiz - The planned new district north of Rykir, its use likely tourism and some residential. Category:Towns Category:Europe